Conventionally, a vehicular hydraulic control device is known which is configured to regulate, by a line pressure regulation valve, pressure of working oil discharged from an oil pump, and control a line pressure to a specific target hydraulic pressure, wherein the target hydraulic pressure is set based on a driver-requested driving force (see a patent document 1, for example).
However, in the conventional vehicular hydraulic control device where the line pressure is regulated by the line pressure regulation valve, hunting (undershooting and overshooting) of the line pressure may occur, for example, in a situation where the oil pump starts to be driven and the line pressure is regulated from a state where working oil is drained from a hydraulic circuit due to stop of the oil pump or the like. For example, hunting of the line pressure causes a problem where hydraulic pressure supply becomes excessive or short at a part controlled by the line pressure or a hydraulic pressure produced by regulating the line pressure, thereby causing an unnecessary gearshift, or causing a clutch or a belt to slip.
The present invention is made with attention to the problem described above, and is targeted for providing a vehicular hydraulic control device capable of suppressing a line pressure from hunting when regulating the line pressure to a target hydraulic pressure.